vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Was bist du?
Was bist du? ist die zwölfte Folge der achten Staffel von Vampire Diaries und die einhundertundsiebenundsechszigste der Serie. Inhalt Nachdem Stefan durch das Heilmittel zum Mensch wurde, wird er verhaftet. Caroline befreit ihn und bezirzt alle an seiner Haft beteiligten Polizisten, Stefans Geschichte zu vergessen. Bonnie muss herausfinden, dass sie nach Enzos Tod das Tor zur Hölle geöffnet hat. Damon soll unterdessen Cade das Maxwell-Tagebuch übergeben, sodass Stefan, der als Mensch keinen Wert für Cade hat, von der Hölle verschont bleibt. Dieses Tagebuch enthält das Wissen darüber, wie der Teufel getötet werden kann. Cade verbrennt es, doch Damon ist sich sicher, bereits zu wissen, was zu tun ist. Als er mit Alaric Pläne schmiedet, werden sie plötzlich von jemandem überrascht, der eigentlich in der Hölle schmoren sollte. Handlung Matt hält das Amulett mit dem Siegel der Maxwells in der Hand während er schläft und träumt davon, wie die Glocke vor vielen Jahrzehnten mehrfach geschlagen wurde, wobei Frauen unter Qualen verbrannt sind und jemand schnell etwas in ein Buch schreibt. Als er aufwacht, sind seine nackten Füße voller Schlamm und er weiß nicht, wo er sich befindet. Ein Alarm ertönt und plötzlich steht Alaric mit gezogener Waffe vor ihm und wundert sich, wie Matt ins Gebäude gekommen ist. Matt hat allerdings keine Ahnung. Bonnie ist vollkommen fertig und sitzt weinend in der Nähe von Enzos leblosen Körper, als Damon sie anruft. Bonnie erklärt ihm, dass Stefan Enzo umgebracht hat und Damon verspricht, dass er bald bei ihr sein wird. Bonnie will ihn jedoch nicht in ihrer Nähe wissen und als Damon meint, dass er sich um Stefan kümmern wird, erklärt sie, dass sie dies bereits getan hat, da sie ihm das Heilmittel gegeben hat. Stefan sitzt derweil im Auto und erinnert sich an all die grausamen Dinge, die er in den letzten Wochen getan hat. Caroline ruft ihn dann an, da Damon sie über alles informiert hat. Stefan gesteht ihr, dass er weder ihr noch Bonnie unter die Augen treten kann, nach allem was er getan hat. Dann wird er von der Polizei angehalten und direkt verhaftet, da noch Enzos Blut an seinen Händen klebt. Matt erzählt Alaric währenddessen von seinem Traum, der sich für Matt sehr real angefühlt hat. Dorian unterbricht die beiden und erklärt, dass es sich bei dem Amulett nach seinen Recherchen um einen Hexen-Talisman handelt, der an die Maxwell-Blutlinie gebunden ist. Dorian glaubt, dass Matt nun das Wissen der Person einsehen kann, dessen Skelet sie in der Waffenkammer gefunden haben und der früher eng mit den Bennett-Hexen zusammen gearbeitet hat. Matt möchte sich bei Bonnie erkundigen, ob sie darüber etwas weiß, als Alaric einen Anruf erhält und die anderen beiden schließlich über die Sache mit Enzo und Stefan informiert. Caroline erzählt Damon, dass Stefan verhaftet wurde und die beiden wollen sich dort treffen, um Stefan zu helfen. Außerdem erkundigt sich Damon, ob Caroline bereits mit Bonnie gesprochen hat, doch diese ignoriert alle Anrufe von Caroline, was Damon jedoch verstehen kann. Als er das Gespräch beendet, steht plötzlich Arcadius vor Damon und verkündet, dass er Stefan nun töten und ins Höllenfeuer schicken kann, da er nicht mehr unsterblich ist. Er bietet jedoch an Stefan am Leben zu lassen, sollte Damon ihm das Tagebuch von Ethan Maxwell aus dem 18. Jahrhundert bringen. Auf dem Polizeirevier wird Stefan von einem Detective mit all seinen Opfern der letzten Wochen konfrontiert, da seine Fingerabdrücke mit 32 Morden in Verbindung gebracht wurden. Bonnie hört währenddessen Enzos Stimme, die ihn um Hilfe bittet, als plötzlich ihre Mutter Abby vor der Tür steht, da sie von Caroline darüber informiert wurde, was geschehen ist. Traurig schließt Bonnie ihre Mutter in die Arme. Stefan wird dann von allen Anschuldigungen freigesprochen, da Caroline den Detective beeinflusst hat. Sie schließt Stefan dann erleichtert in die Arme und macht ihm deutlich, dass Cade Schuld an all den Toten ist. Außerdem erklärt sie ihm, dass der Deal mit Cade nun geplatzt ist und er noch bis Mitternacht Zeit hat, Damon jedoch schon an einem Ausweg arbeitet. Matt versucht immer wieder Bonnie zu erreichen, die seine Anrufe jedoch ignoriert. Dann taucht plötzlich Damon bei ihnen auf und verlangt das Tagebuch, um seinen Bruder zu retten. Alaric stellt sich ihm jedoch in den Weg und überlistet ihn mit Eisenkraut. Abby verstreut derweil Blumen über Enzos Körper, damit sie ihn beisetzen können. Bonnie erklärt ihrer Mutter jedoch, dass sie dies nicht kann, da das Gefühl hat, dass Enzo versucht sie zu kontaktieren. Abby erklärt ihrer Tochter, dass dies nicht möglich ist, da die Andere Seite zerstört wurde, doch Bonnie ist dennoch sicher, dass Enzo ihre Hilfe braucht. Als Stefan währenddessen die Polizeistation verlassen will, sieht er, wie die Tochter der Maklerin, die er angegriffen hat, mit einem Polizisten spricht. Er macht sich große Vorwürfe und Caroline will gemeinsam mit ihm nach der Leiche der Frau suchen, damit das Mädchen nicht länger im Ungewissen ist. Alaric hat Damon in eine Zelle gesperrt, damit er und Dorian ungehindert Matts Visionen verstärken können, um zu erfahren, warum Cade das Tagebuch unbedingt haben will. Sie hypnotisieren Matt, der daraufhin alles durch die Augen von Ethan Maxwell sieht. Matt erzählt ihnen dann, dass er sich bei der Glocke befindet, die vor dem Haus der Hexen steht, welches erst vor kurzem errichtet wurde. Dann taucht Beatrice Bennett auf, die begeistert von Matts/Ethans Arbeit ist. Die beiden sprechen über die geheime Nachricht, die Ethan ihr geschrieben hat und dass die Glocke dafür sorgen wird, dass alle Vampire in der Stadt vernichtet werden. Dann taucht Sybil plötzlich bei den beiden auf und bittet Matt/Ethan darum mitzukommen. Caroline und Stefan kommen derweil in einem Wald an, wo sie die Leiche suchen wollen. Caroline macht Stefan deutlich, dass Damon ihn retten wird, woraufhin dieser patzig meint, dass sie dann ja wieder Kuchen für ihre Hochzeit testen können. Caroline wird wütend, dass Stefan glaubt, dass dies das einzige sei, wofür sie sich interessiert. Dann finden sie den Wagen der Maklerin, der jedoch leer ist, sodass sie scheinbar den Angriff überlebt hat. Matt erzählt den anderen, dass er sich in dem Raum in den Katakomben der Waffenkammer befindet, wo Seline und Sybil ihn über Arcadius aufklären und dessen Auftrag, die Glocke zu modifizieren, damit die Hölle durch das Läuten der Glocke geöffnet werden kann. Die beiden zwingen Matt/Ethan die Glocke entsprechend abzuändern, damit sie nicht mehr dem eigentlichen Zweck dient, sondern Cade die Möglichkeit gibt, auf der Erde zu wandeln. Damon wird ungeduldig, da er endlich wissen will, warum das Tagebuch so wichtig ist, damit er Stefan retten kann. Bonnie und Abby versuchen Enzo zu kontaktieren, als Abby plötzlich eine Vision hat. Ängstlich erklärt sie ihrer Tochter, dass diese scheinbar eine Tür zu dem Ort geschaffen hat, an dem Enzo derzeit ist. Aber sie möchte, dass sie diese umgehend schließen, indem sie Enzos Körper beisetzen, da es ein grauenvoller Ort voller Schmerz ist. Bonnie sieht dies jedoch als Chance Enzo zu retten. Als sie erneut seinen Hilferuf empfängt, bricht Bonnie zusammen. Stefan hat sein Opfer gefunden, die ihn jedoch mit einem Messer attackiert. Er bittet Caroline jedoch, zuerst der Frau zu helfen. Als Caroline ihm dann sein Blut geben möchte, spuckt er dieses sofort wieder aus, da es durch das Heilmittel keine Wirkung zeigt. Matt erzählt den anderen, dass die Glocke inzwischen verändert wurde. Da er Beatrice nicht die Wahrheit sagen kann, schreibt er eine geheime Nachricht an sie, durch die sie erfährt, dass die Glocke verändert wurde. Während er die Glocke mehrfach schlägt und den Hexen dadurch extreme Schmerzen zufügt, macht Beatrice den anderen deutlich, dass sie einen Zauber sprechen müssen, um die ganze Sache zu stoppen. Matt ist von der ganzen Sache so mitgenommen, dass sein Herz kurzzeitig aussetzt zu schlagen. Alaric befreit daraufhin Damon, damit er Matt sein Blut gibt, wodurch dessen Herz wieder zu schlagen beginnt. Matt erzählt dann, dass die Hexen sich selbst opfern, indem sie sich selbst verbrennen, während Matt/Ethan Beatrice zur Seite zieht, damit sie nicht auch stirbt. Beatrice hat dann einen Plan, wie man die Sirenen aufhalten kann und sie gehen in die Gewölbe der Waffenkammer, um die Sirenen dort einzusperren. Sybil und Seline erklären den beiden daraufhin, dass sie Cade auf die Welt holen müssen, um ihn zu töten, was beide jedoch ablehnen. Dann beeinflussen sie Matt/Ethan so, dass er Beatrice tötet, diese kann ihn jedoch in den Raum mit den Artefakten sperren. Er fleht sie an ihn zu befreien, da er weiß, wie man Cade töten kann, doch sie lässt ihn nicht frei. Dann schreibt er den Weg, wie man Cade töten kann, in sein Tagebuch. Als Matt aus der Trance wieder zu sich kommt, erkennen Alaric, Matt und Dorian, dass Damon mit dem Tagebuch geflohen ist. Abby will Enzos Körper zerstören, übergießt ihn mit Benzin und zündet ihn dann an. Bonnie kommt dann wieder zu sich und kann nicht glauben, was ihre Mutter getan hat. Abby erklärt ihr, dass es keine andere Wahl gab, da die Dunkelheit sie zerstört hätte und Enzo dies sicher nicht gewollt hätte. Sie möchte, dass Bonnie Enzo gehen lässt, woraufhin diese weinend in den Armen ihrer Mutter zusammen bricht. Caroline ist bei dem völlig geschwächten Stefan, der jedoch schon längst aufgegeben hat und meint, dass er eh sterben wird. Damon überreicht derweil Cade das Tagebuch und Cade verspricht, dass Stefan nun frei ist und den Rest seines menschlichen Lebens antreten kann. Damon erkundigt sich, ob sich irgendjemand schon mal seinen Weg aus dem Deal mit Cade heraus verdient hat, woraufhin dieser meint, dass er Damon keine falschen Hoffnungen machen möchte. Dann verbrennt er das Tagebuch und verschwindet. Nachdem Stefan von den Sanitätern versorgt wurde, sehen er und Caroline, wie Mutter und Tochter wieder vereint werden und Stefan entschuldigt sich bei Caroline, dass er so gegen die Hochzeit gewettert hat. Ihm ist nur deutlich geworden, dass sie in ein paar Jahren vollkommen unterschiedliche Leben führen werden, da er nun menschlich ist und sie immer noch ein Vampir. Und er weiß nicht, wie sie das miteinander vereinbaren können. Bonnie kommt dann nach Hause, wo Matt bereits auf sie wartet und ihr sein Beileid ausdrückt. Er macht ihr klar, dass sie eine sehr starke Frau ist, die ihren Weg aus dieser Tragödie finden wird. Und sie soll sich immer wieder daran erinnern, wie sehr Enzo sie geliebt hat und dass er so immer bei ihr ist. Bonnie bedankt sich für die lieben Worte und streichelt dabei das Amulett mit Enzos Blut darin, welches sie als Kette trägt. Stefan kommt schließlich nach Hause, wo Damon auf seinen Bruder wartet. Stefan erklärt seinem Bruder, dass er sich gleich auf den Weg zu Bonnie machen möchte, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, auch wenn er nicht weiß, was er sagen soll, da er sich selbst nicht für seine Taten verzeihen kann. Stefan bedankt sich bei Damon und erkundigt sich, ob Damon glaubt, dass die beiden jemals Erlösung erfahren werden, für alles was sie getan haben. Dann macht sich Stefan auf den Weg zu Bonnie und Damon geht zu Alaric, dem er erklärt, dass er Stefan retten musste, da er sein Bruder ist. Alaric ist dennoch wütend, dass Damon das Tagebuch einfach so Cade überlassen hat. Doch dieser meint, er hat es getan, weil er weiß, wie es endet und möchte dann, dass Alaric mit ihm in die Katakomben geht. Stefan möchte gerade zu Bonnie gehen, als er von einer vermummten Person attackiert und entführt wird. Damon und Alaric sind in dem Raum der Sirenen, wo Damon seinem Freund erklärt, dass Sybil ihm mal gesagt hat, dass sie etwas gegen Cade in der Hand hat. Er nimmt den Gegenstand und überreicht ihn Alaric und möchte dann mit ihm planen, wie sie Cade vernichten können. Die beiden werden jedoch von Kai unterbrochen, der meint, dass er einen besseren Plan hätte. : Quelle: myfanbase Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham als Bonnie Bennett *Candice King als Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan/Ethan Maxwell (Flashback) *Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey als Lorenzo St. John (Körper/Stimme) Gastdarsteller * Chris Wood als Kai Parker * Persia White als Abby Bennett Wilson Nebendarsteller * Wolé Parks als Cade * Demetrius Bridges als Dorian Williams * Nathalie Kelley als Sybil (Flashback) * Kristen Gutoskie als Seline (Flashback) * Jaz Sinclair als Beatrice Bennett (Flashback) * Reece Odum als Karen *Todd James Jackson als FBI Agent *Kurt Yue als Polizist *Navia Robinson als Janie *Ladarian Raymond als Highway Patrol Trivia * Antagonisten: Cade, Sybil (Flashback) und Seline (Flashback) * Die wahre Geschichte zu den 100 Hexen ist, dass sie sich opferten um die Stadt zu retten * Beatrice und Ethan waren wahrscheinlich in einer Beziehung * Nach 164 Jahren sehen wir Stefan wieder als Mensch * Es zeigt sich, dass Personen, die das Heilmittel genommen haben, nicht mit Vampirblut geheilt werden können * Kais Rückkehr überrascht sowohl Damon als auch Alaric. Er erklärt den beiden, dass er eine bessere Idee kennt, als Cade zu töten 'Gestorben' * Der Bennett Zirkel - Höllenfeuer durch Ethan Maxwell (Flashback) Galerie Siehe auch en: What Are You? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8